This is a proposal to search for significant electrical correlates of acupuncture points. We propose to measure: resistance, conductance and direct current output from the classically described acupuncture points. The data are to be statistically compared with non-acupuncture point regions of the skin and significant differences sought. If significant values can be obtained, the electrical behavior of the system following stimulation (acupuncture needle, uniphasic electrical pulse, etc.) will be studied. Finally a histological search is to be made at the most significant points for possible tissue correlates (we are particularly interested in the peripheral nerves and the Schwann cell sheathes).